


Behind Blue Eyes

by Unfeathered



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Ever wondered what made Giles choose that song to sing at the Espresso Pump?
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Spike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/98430.html) on 7 May 2008 for [JaneDavitt](/users/JaneDavitt/)'s birthday

“That your guitar?” Spike asks, charging across to it.

Giles’ hands flutter in protest, then fall helplessly to his sides. “Yes,” he says wearily, preparing himself for ridicule.

But Spike picks it up with respectful care and puts the strap round his own neck. Giles watches in astonishment as he plants a foot on the couch and starts to check the tuning. “You play?”

“A bit. I’m more of a singer, but I can manage a few chords when there’s no-one else around to play.”

This is so unexpected that Giles can only watch in stunned silence as Spike settles his fingers on the strings ready to play something. And when the first chords sound out, he’s a little staggered again. He expected the Sex Pistols; what he gets is the Who.

_“No-one knows what it’s like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes”_

Spike has a good voice, gravelly and rocky, and he sings with feeling.

_“No-one knows what it’s like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies”_

He wonders if Spike knows how well the song suits him. Knowing Spike, he probably does.

_“But my dreams they aren’t as empty  
As my conscience seems to be”_

Spike glances up in surprise when Giles joins in on the harmonies. His blue eyes sparkle playfully at Giles. “You got a nice voice there, Watcher. You should try this song, you know. It’d suit you.”

Giles doesn’t even dignify that with a response. Singing together is as far as he’s willing to go with Spike. But his eyes give away more than he knows.

And later, when Spike has gone, Giles sings the song again by himself. He hates to admit it, but Spike is right. It does suit his voice. He adds it to his set-list for the Espresso Pump.

But he doesn’t admit even to himself whom he’s picturing when he sings it.


End file.
